Tobio-chan no Kokuhaku
by renyou
Summary: Another story of Oikawa and Kageyama. Oikage


_Tobio-chan no Kokuhaku_

* * *

Hari ini Kageyama mendapat pesan dari Oikawa, mantan kakak kelasnya sewaktu duduk di bangku SMP dulu. Di pesan yang Oikawa kirimkan ke handphone Kageyama, Oikawa memintanya untuk datang ke taman di dekat Tokyo University. Keberuntungan atau bukan, Kageyama masuk ke universitas ternama itu, yang jadi masalah adalah ia menyukai Oikawa. Bukan suka sebagai teman, melainkan lebih dari itu. Ia tidak tau sudah berapa lamakah ia menyukai Oikawa, yang jelas ia baru menyadarinya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dikirimi pesan oleh orang yang kita sukai pasti menyenangkan, begitulah yang Kageyama rasakan. Ia tidak tau ada keperluan apa sampai-sampai Oikawa menyuruhnya untuk datang ke taman, firasatnya mengatakan jika Oikawa hanya mengundang dirinya seorang untuk datang ke taman. Itu artinya hanya akan ada Oikawa dan Kageyama di taman. Kalau pun benar adanya demikian, Kageyama ingin menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Oikawa.

Oikawa terlalu ramah dan menebar senyum pada semua orang, hingga pria berambut _brunette_ itu mempunyai banyak teman dan juga fans, iya fans, penggemar. Kageyama sudah mencoba berulang kali untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya tapi ia tidak pernah punya kesempatan karena Oikawa selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak orang. Selain itu Oikawa membencinya, Kageyama berpikiran begitu karena hanya pada dialah sikap Oikawa berbeda. Terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya jika Oikawa membencinya, Kageyama tetap akan mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya.

"O-Oikawa-san! A-aku, aku, selama ini—"

"Ah, kenapa lidahku jadi kelu begini?"

Kageyama sedang berlatih mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Oikawa-san, selama ini a-aku... Suka pada—"

"Yo! Tobio-chan!"

"O-Oikawa-san?!"

Kageyama terkejut saat tiba-tiba Oikawa datang sambil menepuk pundaknya. Ia gelagapan, takut-takut jikalau Oikawa memergokinya sedang berlatih untuk menyatakan perasaan suka padanya.

"Tobio-chan, kenapa kau panik begitu?" tanya Oikawa heran.

"A-ano, apakah kau tadi sudah lama berdiri dibelakangku Oikawa-san?"

"Aku baru saja datang Tobio-chan."

"Jadi kau tidak tau kan?"

"Tau? Tau apa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa."

Kageyama menghembuskan nafas lega. Syukurlah, sepertinya Oikawa tidak tau jika Kageyama sedang berlatih mengungkapkan perasaan sukanya pada Oikawa.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengundangku kesini Oikawa-san?"

* * *

_Tobio-chan no Kokuhaku_

Oikawa meminta Kageyama untuk duduk dibangku yang tersedia ditaman sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Kageyama beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Begini, aku ingin bilang—"

Kageyama menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Maaf."

"Maaf?"

"Iya, maafkan aku karena selama ini aku tidak bersikap baik padamu."

Baik Oikawa maupun Kageyama, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin berbicara. Sampai akhirnya,

"Aku bersikap tidak baik padamu karena aku cemburu."

"Cemburu?"

"Iya, kita sama-sama menyukai voli, aku suka menjadi seorang setter. Aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi setter yang hebat, sangat hebat hingga aku bisa mengalahkan Shiratorizawa dan bermain voli hingga ke tingkat nasional. Oleh karena itu, aku selalu berlatih voli dengan keras. Aku pikir aku sudah menjadi seorang setter yang sempurna, tapi saat kau datang dan masuk ke tim bola voli Kitagawa Daichi, aku merasa kesal."

"Entah kesal pada diriku sendiri atau kesal pada dirimu yang sangat hebat dalam bermain bola voli. Kau punya bakat alami, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah berlatih agar permainanmu bagus. Dan saat itu aku tau kau akan merebut posisiku sebagai setter terhebat. Makanya aku selalu menolak permintaanmu untuk mengajarimu melakukan servis."

"Jadi, maafkan aku."

"Kau bisa membenciku, tapi kumohon maafkan aku."

Kageyama menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Membuat Oikawa yang melihatnya menjadi bingung.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"

"Bukan begitu Oikawa-san!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak pernah membenci Oikawa-san. Dan tidak ingin membencimu setelah ini atau selamanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kini Oikawa menatap Kageyama heran, sungguh Kageyama mengutuk mulutnya yang lancang berbicara sendiri tanpa menunggu aba-aba darinya. Hatinya belum siap Tuhaaaan!

"A-aku, -oh persetan dengan rasa malu- selama ini aku suka padamu, O-Oikawa-san."

Kageyama tidak sanggup menatap wajah Oikawa lagi. Ia menunduk untuk menahan rasa malu yang ia rasakan.

"Aku suka caramu melakukan servis. Kau sangat hebat bermain bola voli yang notabenenya adalah permainan olahraga yang paling aku sukai. Jadi, aku suka padamu."

Kageyama kemudian mendongak untuk mengetahui ekspresi apa yang Oikawa buat. Ternyata ekspresi Oikawa tidak menggambarkan orang yang senang. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang kesal dan juga... Sedih?

"Kau tau Tobio-chan? Kau memang sangat menyebalkan."

Oikawa kemudian berlari menjauh dari Kageyama. Kageyama sendiri hanya bisa terdiam. Bulir air mata tanpa sadar sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang salah dariku? Lebih baik kau katakan jika kau tidak menyukaiku Oikawa-san. Daripada harus mendengarmu berkata jika aku sangat menyebalkan. Sesakit inikah jika pernyataan cinta kita ditolak oleh orang yang kita cintai?"

* * *

_Tobio-chan no Kokuhaku_

Ini bukan saat nya bergossip. Laki-laki mana yang suka bergossip? Mungkin ada, tapi pasti jarang ada laki-laki yang bergossip. Tapi, begitulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh tiga orang laki-laki yang tengah duduk di cafe ini.

"Kau... Gay, Kageyama?" tanya Kindaichi, lemon tea yang baru saja ia sesap sukses tersembur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tau Kindaichi." jawab Kageyama.

"Lebih tepatnya, kau hanya bisa jadi gay jika didekat Oikawa-san?" kini giliran Kunimi yang bertanya karena penasaran.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak tau, Kunimiiii."

Ini semua salah Kageyama, alih-alih mengerjakan tugas kuliah di cafe, ia malah menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Kindaichi dan Kunimi, iya kejadian tragis bahwa cintanya ditolak oleh Oikawa.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau harus melupakannya Kageyama. Mungkin Oikawa-san menolakmu karena ia straight."

Kunimi langsung menggetok kepala Kindaichi karena bukannya menyemangati Kageyama, kata-katanya barusan malah seakan menyudutkan Kageyama.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Jika Oikawa-san mamang straight ia akan lebih memilih untuk mengataimu ' _hidoi_ ' atau pun ' _kimoi_ ' kan? Lagipula yang aku dengar-dengar Oikawa-san itu biseksual."

"Oi! Kau dengar darimana gossip seperti itu Kunimi?!" ucap Kindaichi sambil memukul kepala Kunimi, ceritanya ia ingin balas dendam pada Kunimi.

Kageyama yang terpancing dengan perkataan Kunimi barusan, langsung bertanya padanya.

"Lalu kenapa ia menolakku?"

Kunimi tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Kageyama, mungkin ia sedang berpikir.

"Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan pernyataan cintamu pada Oikawa-san."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kageyama dan Kindaichi bersamaan.

"Iya, kau bilang kau suka Oikawa-san karena suka gaya servisnya? Dan juga menurutmu ia pemain voli yang hebat kan?."

- _Aku suka caramu melakukan servis. Kau sangat hebat bermain bola voli yang notabenenya adalah permainan olahraga yang paling aku sukai. Jadi, aku suka padamu._ -

Kageyama ingat sekarang, ia memang mengatakan hal sedemikian rupa, hal yang sama persis seperti apa yang Kunimi katakan. Tapi, ia masih tidak mengerti juga apa maksud Kunimi.

"Kau memang salah Kageyama."

"Kunimi, jangan sok misterius begitu dong. Sebenarnya apa sih maksudmu?" tanya Kindaichi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya, kau bilang suka pada Oikawa-san. Tapi kau suka padanya tidak secara subyektif, seakan-akan kau suka pada Oikawa-san hanya karena ia bisa bermain bola voli dengan hebat dan juga bisa melakukan servis yang indah. Intinya, jika ia orang yang biasa saja, orang yang tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang voli, kau tidak akan mungkin menyukainya."

DEG!

Jadi begitu, itu alasan Oikawa mengatai Kageyama jika ia menyebalkan? Kunimi benar, ia memang salah. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika ia ingin menyatakan perasaan sukanya sekali lagi?

"Terimakasih Kunimi." ucap Kageyama tulus sambil tersenyum.

* * *

_Tobio-chan no Kokuhaku_

Kageyama menyesal tidak membawa jaket dan hanya memakai sweater tipis malam ini, ia baru saja pulang dari kegiatan ekskul bola voli. Harusnya Oikawa ikut berlatih, tapi hari ini pria yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Kageyama itu tidak datang untuk berlatih. Padahal Kageyama ingin meminta maaf dan ingin menyatakan perasaan sukanya sekali lagi.

Disaat melamun begitu, Kageyama melihat sebuah vending machine. Beruntungnya vending machine itu berada di dekat halte bus, jadi setidaknya ia bisa menunggu bus sambil meminum coklat panas.

Kageyama langsung memasukkan beberapa keping uang koin ke dalam vending machine, tinggal tersisa satu buah kaleng coklat panas disitu. Namun, sudah cukup lama Kageyama menunggu, kaleng coklat panas yang ia inginkan tidak kunjung muncul.

"Oh Kami-sama, kenapa coklatnya belum keluar sih? Apa vending machine ini rusak?" rutuk Kageyama.

Ia pun langsung menendang-nendang vending machine itu dengan kaki atlitnya. Kageyama bahkan tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang memarkirkan motornya di depan halte.

"Kau tidak ingin kulaporkan kepolisi karena berusaha merusak fasilitas negara kan, Tobio-chan?"

Suara ini, Kageyama sangat familiar dengan suara ini, hanya orang ini yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Tobio-chan'. Kageyama langsung membalikkan badannya dan benar saja orang itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Iya, Oikawa Tooru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini Tobio-chan? Kau tau kan tidak baik jika merusak fasilitas negara?" tanya Oikawa.

"A-aku ingin membeli coklat panas, aku sudah memasukkan uangku tapi kaleng coklat panasnya tidak keluar juga."

Apa yang Kageyama pikirkan? Bisa-bisanya ia bercerita begitu santainya seakan-akan lupa jika Oikawa tengah marah padanya.

Oikawa langsung berjalan ke arah vending machine dan memasukkan beberapa uang koin kedalamnya. Tak lama, keluarlah satu buah kaleng berisi coklat panas.

"Kau harus melakukannya dengan lembut, lain kali." ucap Oikawa.

Kageyama pikir Oikawa akan memberikan coklat panas itu padanya. Tapi ternyata pria bermanik coklat itu malah meminum coklat panas itu sendiri. Namun baru satu tegukkan, Oikawa langsung menyodorkan coklat panas itu pada Kageyama.

"Ini. Aku hanya ingin mencicipinya saja kok."

Dengan perlahan Kageyama meraih kaleng berisi coklat panas yang Oikawa sodorkan. Kageyama hanya memandangi lubang di kaleng itu. Lubang yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir Oikawa. Wajah Kageyama tiba-tiba memerah, ia bukan pria yang polos, ia tau istilah ciuman tidak langsung.

"Apa kau menunggu bus?"

Pertanyaan Oikawa barusan langsung membuyarkan semua lamunan kotor Kageyama.

"Iya." jawabnya.

"Kau memang bodoh Tobio-chan. Mana ada bus yang beroperasi tengah malam begini. Dan juga, kau sangat bodoh karena hanya memakai sweater tipis begitu di akhir musim gugur begini."

Kageyama menunduk, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Semua yang dikatakan Oikawa memang benar. Kageyama langsung mendongak, ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Oikawa menyampirkan jaket kulitnya ke pundak Kageyama.

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang." ucap Oikawa sambil tersenyum.

Senyumannya kali ini bukanlah senyuman yang biasa Kageyama lihat saat Oikawa bersama dengan orang lain. Senyuman Oikawa kali ini terlihat lebih... Tulus, mungkin?

Oikawa pun langsung meraih telapak tangan Kageyama dan menariknya menuju ke arah motor besarnya terparkir. Namun, Kageyama tak kunjung melangkahkan kakinya, hingga Oikawa harus membalikkan badannya lagi ke arah Kageyama.

"Kenapa Tobio-chan? Tenang saja kita tidak akan ditilang. Aku masih punya satu helm lagi untukmu."

Kegeyama tidak bergeming, walaupun kepalanya sedikit tertunduk tapi Oikawa masih dapat melihat cairan bening itu lolos begitu saja dari manik birunya.

"Oi, kau kenapa Tobio-chan?" tanya Oikawa panik.

"Maafkan aku Oikawa-san." ucapnya lirih.

"Jika itu soal yang kemarin, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Maaf jika aku bilang aku menyukaimu karena aku suka servismu dan karena kau pemain bola voli yang hebat."

"Cukup Tobio-chan!"

"Tapi tidak, aku bukan menyukaimu semata-mata hanya karena hal itu. Aku sudah lama memendam rasa sukaku padamu, aku juga tidak mengerti dari sekian banyak manusia dimuka bumi ini, kenapa harus kau yang aku sukai? Walaupun aku tau kau membenciku. Aku sangat senang saat kau bersedia memberiku nasehat tentang Hinata yang ingin melakukan spike dengan mata terbuka. Aku sangat senang saat kita dipertemukan kembali saat kuliah. Aku sangat senang kita bisa satu tim lagi. Aku ingin selamanya bisa melihatmu, atau bahkan bisa berada di dekatmu seperti ini."

"Tapi aku rasa semua hal itu tidak akan terwujud, aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu dan berada di dekatmu selamanya Oikawa-san. Karena kau sudah menolakku, jadi aku mohon mulai sekarang jauhi aku, karena sangat sulit berada di dekat Oikawa-san selagi aku mempunyai rasa suka lebih dari seorang teman. Baru kali ini aku menyukai hal lain selain voli. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Wajah Kageyama sudah memerah seperti buah bit, kedua pipinya pun sudah basah karena air mata. Tiba-tiba Kageyama merasakan sebuah benda hangat menyentuh pipinya, iya, itu tangan Oikawa yang berusaha mengusap air matanya. Kegeyama pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap ekspresi Oikawa, meskipun ia masih terbayang-bayang ekspresi Oikawa kemarin saat ia selesai menyatakan rasa sukanya.

Kageyama terkejut saat melihat ekspresi di wajah Oikawa. Ekspresi itu bukan ekspresi orang yang kesal bercampur sedih. Ekspresinya lebih terlihat seperti orang yang lega dan bahagia.

"Kau memang aneh Tobio-chan."

Tidak, Oikawa tidak bermaksud berkata demikian. Kau sangat menggemaskan Tobio-chan, dia harusnya berkata begitu. Tapi karena sifat tsunderenya, Oikawa malah mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Menyatakan cinta pada seseorang sambil menangis."

"Iya, aku mau jadi kekasihmu kok." sambung Oikawa.

"Ap-apa?! Tapi aku tidak—"

"Ssshh! Iya, iya, Tobio-chan sayang. Sekarang ayo kita pulang."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Sigh) Opo iki?! Cheesy as always. Btw, sebenernya saya nggak tau coklat panas di vending machine negara Jepun itu gimana, entah di kalengin, entah di kardusin, entah di tabungin (LPG kali ditabungin). Ngasal wae lah pokoknya. Dan juga saya nggak tau bus di Jepang itu beroperasinya dari jam berapa sampe jam berapa soalnya saya bukan sopir bus disana (Paansihthor). Oke, segitu aja notenya dari saya, mind to review?


End file.
